


Mark，该睡啦~

by nuoyu2014



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 又名：三次花朵要求马克睡觉，一次他没有。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 6





	Mark，该睡啦~

【1】   
“Mark，你多久没睡了？”Eduardo有些担心地按住Mark的肩膀晃了晃，褐色的眼里涌动着明显的不安。   
几天不见，Mark还是老样子，脚边堆满了功能饮料的空罐子，里面曾盛装的液体加在一起，说不定能填满Eduardo自家的泳池。但Eduardo又没法24小时看着他，毕竟他自己也还是个学生，经济学的课程又多，此时抱在他手里厚重的参考书就是明证。   
叹了口气，顺带附送旁边的Dustin一记毫无威慑力的白眼，Eduardo认命地坐上那个差不多成了他专属位置的飘窗，把书本放在身边，伸手拍了拍Mark的肩膀。   
“你得去睡觉，Mark，我不想知道你已经熬了多久，更不想知道你什么时候举办葬礼。但是你现在的状态明显不适合再工作下去了。”   
Eduardo的声音很好听，柔软又坚定，像是一面盾牌，守护着许多珍贵的存在。虽然从来没说出口，但Mark其实很喜欢听他说话，喜欢听他说的每一句话。即使在Eduardo催她去睡觉的时候也是一样，表面会露出不耐烦的表情，但又会偷偷把声音录下来，在Eduardo不在的时候，替他督促自己管理睡眠时间。这些音频文件甚至有一个专属的文件夹，还经过了重重加密。   
Mark上大学之后，获得了如此自由的作息时间，却还没把自己的名字刻到石碑上，大概是要归功于这个文件夹的。   
有一次，Dustin在借用Mark的电脑时，发现了这个文件夹，却无论如何都破解不开。于是Mark的秘密文件夹里放了什么，成为了柯克兰某宿舍里的一大世纪谜题。   
Dustin和Chris打赌，一个认为是奇怪的小电影，一个认为是入侵某些官方网站留下的战利品。当这俩人为此而争执的时候，Mark会勾着嘴角，冷淡地继续编程，将背后的声音当作白噪声。   
反正，谁都猜不中答案。文件夹还是他一个人的。   
抬头对上Eduardo温柔的视线，Mark撇了撇嘴，试图用表情传达自己对于睡觉这一行为的不屑，以及类似于“本王要开恩去睡觉了， 尔等赶快感谢我吧”之类的情绪。至于他究竟是不是这么想的，那倒是另一回事了。   
保存了一切文档与代码，按下关机键，盯着屏幕确认电脑关闭，拔掉电源线，踢掉鞋子，脱掉外套，钻进被子里，Mark的眼睛直勾勾盯着Eduardo，像是某种无声的催促。   
Eduardo像是早就料到了Mark的反应，他无奈地笑了笑，把厚重的书本放在膝间，摊开，翻动书页找到教授布置下来的章节，开始慢声诵读。   
Mark其实对经济学没什么爱好，真的，那些略显生僻的专有名词挤入他的耳道，在大脑中反应成一曲慢悠悠的催眠小调。真是无趣极了。但他喜欢听Eduardo的声音，所以终于还是让这家伙钻了空子，找到了劝他去睡觉的办法。   
真不甘心啊……   
确认Mark在几分钟之内就迅速睡着，Eduardo松了口气。他没有再继续读下去，而是用指尖抵着细密分行的末尾，快速阅览起来。他其实也不太喜欢读出声，这对他而言太慢了。但是Mark喜欢，他又有什么办法呢？   
向还在敲键盘的Dustin比了一个噤声的手势，Eduardo开始完成教授布置的任务。他不时看一眼熟睡中的Mark，勾了勾嘴角。 

【2】   
随着电话铃声的响起，Eduardo揉了揉额头，从地上爬了起来。   
真狼狈啊。他苦笑了一下，只记得自己躲在这个没人认识自己的城市里，买了些酒，把自己灌得烂醉如泥，然后好像给谁打了个电话？   
但是这个问题目前并不在Eduardo的考虑范围之内，他得先接了这个电话，然后去洗个澡，换身衣服，吃顿早餐，将旧衣服送去干洗，把现在这个混乱又脆弱的自己扔进垃圾桶。   
毕竟，这太不Saverin了。   
这么琢磨着，Eduardo拿起了电话，没去看来电显示的姓名，下意识接通，放在耳边，礼貌地打了招呼。如果不是此刻无可救药的酒气还在刺激着鼻腔，简直和刚才揉着一头乱毛爬起来的人判若云泥。   
意识到自己伪装能力之强，Eduardo嘴角的冷淡笑意愈发凝固了。然而下一秒，电话里怒气冲冲的词句，轻而易举地将他一切面具都拆卸掉，如同蚌露出外壳下脆弱的肉体。   
“Mark?”   
当Eduardo听清对方的声音后，发现他刚才就应该“失手”把手机从15楼的窗户扔下去。他不想接到Mark的电话，一点也不想。考虑到他们正在对簿公堂，以及降至冰点的社交关系，Eduardo一点都不想听到Mark的声音。   
而出于一些更加私密的理由，Mark的声音完全激发了宿醉的痛苦，令他头痛欲裂。   
“Eduardo，你昨天为什么要给我打电话？”   
Mark的声线听起来有些颤抖，似乎也出于激动的情绪之下。但Eduardo完全不想去分析电话对面的心理状态。他现在只想迅速挂掉电话，然后把手机扔进马桶里冲走。虽然这个方案的后半段多半是想想而已，但是前半部分则是非常、极其、无比地诚恳。   
“昨天？昨天我没……”Eduardo的词语只说了一半，就卡住了。他意识到了什么，一边将手机的免提功能打开，一边翻看起自己的聊天记录。   
1:52，Mark。   
FUCK.   
Eduardo难得地在心里蹦出这么一个粗鲁的单词，重新把电话凑到耳朵边想要解释，却先被对面的音量震到了耳朵。电话的那面，Mark已经开始发挥他特有的超快语速，一板一眼描述起凌晨时间发生的事情。他的声音冷淡得像是没有产生任何情绪波动。但Eduardo知道，当Mark开始飙语速的时候，他已经非常激动了。   
“昨天晚上你打电话给我，凌晨，一点五十二分，大概离53分还有那么十几秒。你打断了我的编程思路，然后开始催促我睡觉。我以为我们早就不是朋友了，Eduardo，是你说的，你‘曾’是我唯一的朋友。我不想考证究竟这个时态是用来描述朋友还是唯一，姑且当作你认为我们不再是朋友。但是你还是给我打了那个电话，而且听起来你有点喝多了。”   
Mark沉默了大概半秒钟，又重复了一句：“你还是给我打了那个电话。”   
Eduardo能感应到，Mark其实在期待着什么。但是那多少有些幼稚了。当Mark给他设下那个陷阱，或者说更早一些，当Eduardo冻结账户的时候，今时今日就已经是注定的结局了。   
他们回不去了。   
“抱歉，我打错了。”   
电话那边在Eduardo说完最后一个字时挂断，精确，机械、冷淡。Mark又像是Eduardo这几天所面对的那个Facebook的CEO了。 

【3】   
“Mark，睡觉吧。”   
Eduardo的声音响起，Mark下意识看向手机，手指在“停止”二字上按下，随即回过头，面无表情继续工作。他的左手边是一个空罐子，罐子上还有红牛的标志。   
手机的锁定屏幕还亮着，3:00的时间执拗地提醒着什么。但是，Mark读不懂，也不想去读。   
他的工作还没做完，Facebook要推出新功能，他还得完成策划案的审核。   
Chris早就放弃催他去睡觉了。他们已经不是那个窝在加州小别墅里的创业团队，Facebook拥有了自己的大楼，还是在帕拉奥图。但是，Mark不用再和Chris窝在一个房间里办公，Chris即使下班之后直接走人，也不会看到工作了36个小时的Mark，更不必负担什么没催CEO睡觉的内疚感。   
顺便一说，新的建筑物没采用烂俗的通体玻璃幕墙设计。Mark对此很满意。这让他多少觉得自己还是待在那个小别墅里，答应了Eduardo去机场接他，还记得Eduardo的飞机落地时间。   
这会让他以为，一切还来得及。   
左手已经在键盘上方悬空了太久，没有敲下一个字符。右手按在鼠标滚轮上的中指也太久没有挪动，鼠标像是脱缰的野马在屏幕上乱划。意识到自己思维的失控，Mark有些恼怒。他克制着自己不那么友善的天才脾气，给手机插上了耳机，打开一段无名的音频。   
音量被调得很小，一段人声混着过时的录音设备所特有的杂音播放起来。   
当音频播放到某个节点，Mark的瞳孔少许放大，整个人似乎很快清醒了过来。   
“I WAS YOUR ONLY FRIEND. ”   
大约是夜太深了。Mark抖了一下，条件反射地关掉了音频。他的动作有些手忙脚乱，面庞被楼层内制式的灯光所笼罩，显得有些轻微的神经质。这像是更早的他，那个雪地里穿着连帽衫、短裤和人字拖的他，那个只关心Facebook不断上线的新功能、专注于调整网站的他。   
不是说他现在不再为Facebook花费精力。只是，许多事情都不同了。   
或许也没有想象中的那么多，但有些事的分量，抵得过一切琐事打包再乘以十。   
Mark抱着手臂搓了搓，安抚着对于空调温度过于敏感的毛孔，重新投入了工作。他得快点把这些该死的策划案和效果呈现都看过一遍，才能给出修改意见。   
这样，他就能早点睡了。毕竟刚才Wardo已经在催促他了，他可不能让那个人失望啊。   
尽管，“让Mark早睡”可能只是他很久以前的一个微不足道的愿望。 

【4】   
“你不睡觉吗？”Mark转过脸去，看着走进他书房里的Eduardo。   
他们已经结婚3年了，Mark已经完全熟记了Eduardo的作息时间表，甚至能穷举出所有可能的意外情况。但是现在这个可不在他已有的数据库范围内。同时，Mark也随之改变了一些不良习惯，比如熬夜，熬夜，以及喝上一打红牛继续熬夜。   
此前，Mark已经和Eduardo说好了，他今晚得加个班，程序架构得在明早八点之前赶出来。Facebook已经为这个小程序忙了好几天。现在，Mark已经完成了大部分的工作，只剩很少的一部分需要收尾了。   
在Eduardo进来之前，Mark甚至以为他的Wardo已经睡了，正准备完成工作之后悄悄溜进去，躺在床的另一边，然后把他的恋人抱在怀里，充当抱枕。可是现在，Eduardo穿得可不像是要睡觉的样子。事实上，他亲爱的投资人先生身上还穿着三件套，像是随时都能参加一场盛大的酒会。   
Eduardo走到Mark身后，大大方方地扫了一眼Mark的键盘，大概确认了Mark的工作进度之后，把两手搭在Mark的肩上。   
“记得今天是什么日子吗？”   
Mark摇了摇头。   
Eduardo叹了口气，把手指戳到了电脑显示屏的右下角。   
“今天是你的生日，Mark。”   
Mark对这个其实没多大概念，但他猜Eduardo肯定有安排。他贴心的恋人从来不会忽略任何一个可以纪念的日子。虽然无论有没有这些纪念日，他们的日子过得都很闪瞎狗眼。所以，他只要负责丢给Eduardo一个困惑的眼神，再等待对方的指令就够了。   
“笨蛋，”Eduardo笑了起来，他的眼睛里像是绽放着无尽的星河，“陪我去看星星吧。”   
于是，他们开车去附近的山上看星星，Eduardo在提前清理的空地上点燃了准备好的烟火，他们在烟花下亲吻，十指相扣，说着没完没了的情话，许着永恒的承诺。   
——我要陪着这个人，一辈子，陪着他。


End file.
